Red Rose and White Rose
by Nightmare-san
Summary: Red and white? Doesn't that mean . . . RoyxEdward Yaoi X3


This is kinda a sequel to Christmas Present . . . but um, it kinda isn't. Er, I don't know. But either way, enjoy. .

------

"Um, Roy?" Ed peeked in the door of the Colonel's office holding a cup of coffee.

Yes, they were back to work after the Christmas holidays. That holiday that had brought them together. But . . .

Of course, Roy didn't like work, well, and neither did Ed but they still liked the fact that they got to see each other all the time . . . well kind of.

"Roy! I have some coffee for you!" Ed looked around. The lights were all shut off except for Roy's office lamp.

"Roy! Where the hell are you? You know you should be doing paperwork!" Ed walked closer to the desk.

"Roy if you want your coffee you better show yourself!"

"C-Coffee! COFFEE!" And out of the darkness came Roy.

He sprang at Ed and grabbed the cup of coffee. Then he sprang back to his desk.

"M-My precioussss!" he hissed, petting it.

"Hey! That coffee doesn't give you sex like I do!" Ed yelped.

Roy downed the hot liquid then looked back to Ed. "Oh, sorry hun."

Ed crossed his arms. "Yeah you better be."

Roy chuckled at Ed and sat down. "So, um . . . ya think you could bring me another cup?"

That's when the whole room turned tense.

"Now Edo. Please don't get mad, hon. You know I lo-"

"GET IT YOURSELF, COLONEL SHIT!" And Ed stomped out of the room.

"-sigh- Aw man . . . I wanted my coffee . . ."

--

-Resembool-

--

"Hey, Brother! Haven't seen you in a while! How's Ro-"

"Please don't, Al." Ed mumbled, walking right past his brother.

"Ed . . ." Al watched as his brother went out to the backyard and just slumped down in the grass.

"Oh dear, what's wrong with that boy now." Aunt Pinako walked up beside Al, as did Winry.

"I don't know . . . Maybe it has something to do with Roy."

--

Ed just sat in the grass all day, feeling the wind blow it against his arms and legs.

The grass had always been so long, and ever since he was a kid he had loved the grass.

He lay down in it, wrapping his arms around himself. '_If only this was Roy holding me.'_ Tears stung at his eyes.

He didn't know why he was so depressed.

It might have been that whole coffee thing or it might have been the fact that they hadn't been seeing each other that much lately.

Ed hugged himself tighter.

Yeah . . . They hadn't seen each other in a while. Only a simple hello in the hall, and that was it.

He wanted to feel Roy hold him. He wanted to feel his breath on his neck. He wanted . . . Roy.

He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and started crying. He just let it all out. He didn't care that he was acting like a wuss. He just didn't care anymore.

--

It was late. About 9:00 and they were all getting worried.

"Ed has been out there for 5 hours!" Winry yelped, looking out the window again. "Al do something!"

"Okay, okay. I'll call Roy."

_Bringgg Bringgg_

"Hello?" Roy answered the phone, a lazy tone to his voice.

"Hey, Roy."

"Oh hello, Alphonse.

"It's about Ed." Al glanced out the window to see Ed waving his arms around and yelling at himself.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?"

"He's kinda depressed about something and we think it may have something to do with you." Al almost had a heart attack when Ed stood up and threw himself down the hill and out of sight, but then his heart returned to it's normal pace as Ed climbed back into view.

"Oh. -sigh- I'll be right over after work."

"T-Thanks, Roy."

"No prob."

And Al hung up the phone. "Hopefully he'll come before Ed kills himself."

--

Roy hung up the phone and rubbed his temples.

"Oh Ed. Why do you have to get like this?"

He picked up his pen again and continued working.

--

Two hours later Roy was finally done work.

"Geez. Hope he hasn't killed himself."

Roy gave all his finished work to Riza and headed out.

He climbed into his car and started to drive. On the way he stopped at the flower shop.

"Hello, Mr. Mustang!" The pretty flower girl always greeted him warmly . . .

Well probably because he had gone on a date with her once . . . but she hadn't really been worth it.

"Um, hello . . . Grace?"

"Yes! You remembered!" She squealed.

"-cough- Of course. Um, anyway, I came here to get a rose for my beloved."

"Oh! You have a girlfriend now?"

"Um sort of . . ."

"Well okay! What kind of rose would you like?"

"Hmmm . . . He likes the color red. So I guess a mix of my favorite and his favorite. One white, one red, please."

"Um, he, sir?"

"Oh. Yes my, um, boyfriend."

"Oh! How cute!" And she scurried off to get the roses.

'_How cute?'_

She returned with the roses. They were beautifully wrapped in heart-filled plastic

"Here you go!"

"Thank you . . . Oh! And Grace?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please not tell anyone about me and E- uh, my boyfriend?"

"Of course! Cross my heart and wish to die."

"Thank you."

And he left the shop.

Getting in his car, he stopped.

"Geez . . . I didn't know flower shops were open so late . . ."

Shrugging it off, he got in the rest of the car and headed to Resembool.

--

(Although it's quite strange,) He got there in about 35 minutes . . .

He knocked on the door and Al answered it.

"You're finally here! Come in!" Al scooted Roy in led him to the back door.

"He's laying down in the grass. Heh he has always loved the long grass."

"Okay. Thanks, Al."

Roy shuffled out of the porch door, still holding the roses he had bought, and started walking towards Ed.

When he reached Ed he seen the boy was sniffling and curled up in a ball.

"Edward . . ."

The sudden voice scared Ed and he looked up at Roy, surprised.

Then his surprise turned to sadness and he curled tighter in the ball.

Roy quickly knelt down beside Ed, starting to pick him up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ed smacked him in the face and shoved Roy's arms away.

"Ed . . ."

"Please . . . Leave me alone. I-I don't want to love you anymore." Ed stuttered, shaking.

"T-That's not true."

"YES IT IS!"

Roy grabbed Ed roughly and lifted him up to his face. "I know you don't mean that."

Ed looked away from him, a stern look plastered to his face.

"Ed!" Roy grabbed his face and directed it to him. "YOU know you don't mean that."

"I-I . . ."

Roy let go of Ed and let him fall into his arms. He felt him getting tears all over his uniform but he didn't care.

"Now Ed, what is this all about?"

"We . . . We haven't been together for a really long time. A-And I question your love."

"Oh, Ed. You are such a idiot."

"Hey!"

"An idiot that I love."

"And I love you even though you're a bastard."

Ed looked up and felt Roy press his lips to his.

Roy smiled and deepened the kiss. Ed opened his mouth slightly, letting Roy's tongue enter and explore.

They both moaned at the same time.

Suddenly Roy pulled away, watching as Ed became mad, and picked up the roses.

"Here."

Ed took them and smiled at him.

"Thank you . . . Hey wait! Red and white! Doesn't that mean . . ."

Roy smirked at him and nodded.

Ed tackled him down, kissing him roughly.

They started stripping themselves down, so hungry for sex (well they hadn't done it in 3 weeks!).

Ed then moved down to Roy's chest, slowly moving up and down it with kisses, stopping to bite Roy's left nipple.

He moved back up to Roy's head then started nibbling softly on the sensitive spots of Roy's neck, which made Roy moan.

Then started to nibble on Roy's ear making Roy moan and arch his back. Edward smirked and began to nibble down his neck making Roy moan even more.

Ed then took Roy's glove and started taking it off with his teeth.

After Ed had finished pulling off Roy's glove, he brought his bare hand to his lips and began to kiss the tips of Roy's fingers.

After kissing each finger he took Roy's hand and wrapped it around his waist.

Roy then took this advantage to flip them both over so he was on top of Ed now.

"You are the pleasure I am the whole fuck." Roy said, smirking and starting to unzip Ed's pants.

--

Sorry to ruin the whole lemon but . . .

Meanwhile inside the Rockbell residence . . .

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE DOING IT IN THE GRASS!"

Thank you. That is all

--

He only half un-zipped his pants before going down to kiss Ed, all the while sticking his hands down Ed's pants.

Ed threw his head back and moaned as Roy's fingers hit flesh.

Roy broke the kiss and and placed Ed's arms around his neck and his own arm around Ed's waist to help hold up the blond.

Ed's fingers grasped at Roy's short hair, as he let out a moan when Roy caressed him again.

Roy was touching him enough to put him in a sense of utopia.

"Roy pl-" Ed began before Roy's lips cut him off. Roy's tongue pushed insistently against the blond's lips.

Once Ed's lips admitted entrance, Roy's tongue seeked out Ed's. Their tongues danced and before long Ed was moaning into Roy's mouth.

Roy then started stroking Ed faster and faster, guiding Ed closer to completion with each stroke.

Then Ed came on the next stroke.

Arching his hips towards Roy's hand, Ed moaned, "P-Please, Roy! This soldier is dead!"

Roy smiled and kissed him once more before sliding his hand out of Ed's pants and licking his hand clean.

"I-I swear. As soon as we get back to your place . . . you are so getting molested." Ed panted.

Roy laughed. Ed looked at him dangerously.

"Oh shut up! I don't even know how I can even stand after this!"

"Hey, we both wanted it, right?"

"Haha. That's what I thought. Now come on my little angst filled pipsqueak-" Roy helped Ed up and they started walking back to the house.

"Hey!"

"Whom I love." Roy added with a smile on his face.

"That's better."

The walked back into the house and were greeted by petrified faces.

"Oh . . . Um, hey guys!"

"H-H-ey, E-Ed. H-H-ey, R-Roy."

"Heh . . . I guess we should have warned you to close the blinds . . ."

"Y-Yeah that would have been nice."

"Well now you know for next time!" Ed pointed out, heading for the door.

"Next time? NEXT TIME? Edward please tell me-"

"Good-bye, Al!" Ed called and slammed the door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG that was funny! XD I don't know why but it just was! And it was so fun to make! sigh That story really took a long time though, so I worked really hard people. Oh and I also have an alternate ending . . .

--

"Thank you . . . Hey wait! Red and White! Doesn't that mean . . ."

Roy smirked at him and nodded.

Ed and Roy quickly scrambled up.

They ran into the house.

"Hey! Don't mind if we use a room do ya? Okay, thanks!" Ed giggled rushing up he stairs with Roy.

"AW come on! Not here!" Al yelped. But they were already upstairs.

Ed and Roy burst into a room, kissing each other roughly and pulling off clothes.

-and then the whole smex scene would go through . . . -.-'-

--

Anyway that was kinda what I was thinking of putting in the first time around but I liked it better in the grass. :D


End file.
